The Night Walker
by RAWRKaida
Summary: Gaara has his hands full, with fan girls, school, and disgusting lunches, not to mention the fact that he's crushing on his best friend and his best friend just happens to be straight AND taken! Oh did I mention that he's gay? OOCness BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So yeah, this is one of my many stories that I've posted up here, this one wil probably be deleted within a week, ah well;  
Okay so this one isn't the original, had to change names to make it a fanfiction,  
So if you want to read the original, then just go to www. tokyopop . com /kaida987 then go to fiction in my portfolio and BOOM! You got pure madness.  
That's also the reason Sasuke and Gaara are so OOC, ahh well.  
**

**Disclaimers galore! I do not own Naruto, nor do I own these MnM's I'm currently eating,  
My mom is going to kill me.**

**Chapter 1:D**

You know those days where you just want to rip somebody's head off? Yeah? Welcome to my everyday life. I'm so annoyed right now, apparently today is annoy the living crap out of Gaara day. Yay for me! Note the sarcasm? Ugh. So many fangirls! It drives me crazy, I've denied them all and they keep coming at me, not to mention that I'm full out flamer gay. Females just don't know when to quit, it's insane!

Oh look Sasuke; he's my best friend, known him since we were like, uhm, two? It's pretty weird having a person who knows you better than you know yourself, yeah? Not to mention he's like SUPER hott, like push up against the lockers and ravish hott, ehh; weird I know but its kinda cool, liking your best friend and all, to bad for me that he's straight and taken. Ah well, better luck next time.

I hate math, my teacher NEVER stops talking. It's really annoying. She just drones and drones and drones about this and that, and then she complains about how loud we are when it's absolutely DEAD silent. Ugh! It makes me want to punch an old lady in the face. They say live your life like there was no tomorrow, I REALLY wish there WAS no tomorrow. Oh well, we don't always get what we wish for.

Sasuke is being weird today, he won't tell me why though. He's just sitting there looking off into space and being emo….. hah! We're scene kids, so I find that funny... hmm, wonder what's for lunch today, ehh; I'll probably just get a bag of chips or something. I can't help it, Sasuke looks way to depressed for his own good, "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong, man?" I know I know, I don't talk like a gay boy, but I am so no worries here.

Great Sasuke is giving me don't-even-_look_-at-me-or-I'll-incinerate-you-with-my-glare look. Heh; maybe I should leave him alone, or not. "Seriously Sasuke, what's wrong?!" There's that look again, ah well, at least I tried. Oh look he's going to speak "Sakura broke up with me today." Well lookie there, kudos to me, my boy is single, my day just got infinitely better… Guess I should act sorry or something "Wow Sasuke that sucks, I'm sorry." Hah, that doesn't suck, that means I'm going on Mission: Turn Sasuke Gay! Mwuhahaha cough sorry bout that.

Hmm Sasuke really liked her apparently, he looks majorly depressed. "Hey Sasuke she wasn't worth your time anyway." Woops, did I say something wrong? Sasuke is giving me the eat-shyt-and-die look… "What?" I do NOT like that look. "Gaara she was _perfect_! Everything I've ever wanted!" Wow, remind me to talk to Sakura. "Dude are you _crazy_? Girls suck, and all she did was whine and complain. I personally didn't like her that much, but hey! You like who you like." Guess I shouldn't have said that either. "That's because you're a faggot." Okay that's going a little too far.

He knows I hate being called that. "You know Sasuke. Forget I asked." That's right, feel bad. "Gaara I'm sorry, it slipped!" I'm just going to ignore those puppy dog eyes and walk away, yes that's right bish, I win. Hah! Now to fill my empty stomach, hmm, what should I eat? I'm going to grab a bag of Funyuns, yuuummm, onion breath.

Oh great Sasuke is coming and looking sincerely sorry, but NO I will not forgive him for that… yet. "Gaara look, you know I didn't mean it." Tralala I'm not listening, okay maybe I am, but it doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you. "Look, Sasuke, if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it." Hmm, he looks depressed again, wow I have powers. "Gaara, please?" and apparently so does he "fine, fine. I forgive you, but please don't say it again, it makes me feel like you hate me."

hmm, if me forgiving him means he'll always put his arm around me I'll do it more often "I knew you'd forgive me." Oh great now he's burying his face in my hair, seriously now, don't tease the gay boy that's not very nice.

"Uhh; Sasuke where are we going?" What is up with him and his looks today? "We're going to our table" Oh yes, say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, is Sakura sitting with us?" Assuming by the look he just gave me, no. "No, why would she?" Hah, I feel like Notredomis, I can predict things…

"You guys aren't friends?" I need to stop asking questions, it makes Sasuke depressed. "No we're not, she wanted some other guy and she dumped me for him, why would I want to be her friend after that?" Stupid, stupid, girl, why would she dump him? "What a whore. I don't get the way girls work."

I don't understand why he's so protective over her, oh look the table. "She's not a whore; she just didn't like me anymore." Like I said before, a whore. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." Now I want to sit down, that seat is looking tantalizing, and so are these Funyuns.

Why is Sasuke looking at me like I stabbed Sakura in the eye? Did I say something? "What?" Now he's laughing and I really want to sit down. "You called me sweetheart!" Woops. How to recover, hmmm. "It's called sarcasm, you should know, you use it everyday." (I swear if it says fragment consider revising ONE more time I'm going to stab somebody in the jugular!)

_Finally,_ bish let me go, now I can sit down and eat my Funyuns. Ahhh; that's soooo much better. Munchin on my Funyuns munchin on my Funyuns. "Would you please stop humming?" Stupid Sasuke and his anti-humming, just to spite him, I'll keep doing it, except I'll sing! I have a lovely voice; I know I've been told. "Munching on my Funyuns, Munching on my Funyuns!" Mwuhahaha! Sasuke's face is priceless!

Okay, want to know a secret, one Sasuke doesn't even know? I'm in a band, and we're pretty much a big deal, I'm the lead singer. It's weird, people love us at my school, but they have no clue that I'm in the band. I guess it could be because we wear masks? Yeah that's probably why.

Oh Sasuke is talking, guess I should tune in... Where did all these people come from? "Well lookie here! Gaara has removed himself from his happy place and decided to join us!" …Oh it's on! "I was only thinking of last night and how much fun we had!"

Hahaha! Look at that lovely flustered face, he hates being called gay, he always overreacts. Oh look he's stuttering, how cuh-ute! Hah, everyone is giving him a face, see I have this reputation of making straight boys go gay, it's great. So they're probably going to believe me.

Looks like he's going to come back. "In your dreams gay-boy." What. A. Loser. "Nice comeback wannabe gay boy. Don't deny the love we shared." Just to get the rest of these nameless people riled up, I'll bat my eyelashes at him. HAH! It had the desired effect!

He's pouting! How cute is that? "Whatever Gaara, dream on." What to say, what to say… "Why? I'd rather have the real thing." That's my cue to leave, I love it, they're all staring at me. Ehehehe I win bish, then again I ALWAYS win when it comes to Sasuke. He's probably going to be mad at me but whatever.

I sighed and threw the empty Funyun bag away, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I don't see the point in making us carry around all our books when we don't use them. It's pointless really. I'm going outside to stare at all the sexy boys and eat some skittles.

Oh look, Hinata, my beloved best girl friend. She's like the coolest bish around, and if I wasn't gay she'd be mine. I mean I love this girl, a little too much. "Hinata!" Look at that, her face brightened up when she saw me, how cute. She just freaking glomped me. Silly girl, she's going to break my back. It's not like I didn't see her three minutes ago.

"Hey Gaara, how are you?" So nice of her to ask, "It's been crap, Sasuke and I keep fighting. Him and Sakura broke up though, kudos to me!" See Hinata is the ONLY person who knows about my crush, seriously, I don't trust anyone but her with this kind of information. I know she would never tell. See Sasuke, Hinata, and I were raised together; we're kinda like the popular kids of the school.

Why is she laughing? "Gaara I can't believe you gave yourself _kudos_ for them breaking up, that's horrible!" She slapped me playfully on the arm and I shrugged my shoulders, "You know I don't like her Hinata, she was a total bitch to me." See here, I don't cuss very often, but it's true, she was a bitch to me, jealous or something, eyedeekay.

Oh Jesus save me, Sasuke was standing about three feet away from me when I said that. He's probably going to go all super bish on me, like, super hero bish. "Gaara, what the hell are you talking about? She was extremely nice to you, all the time!" Oh ho ho, you keep telling yourself that ahole. "Yeah, when you were around, any other time she was abnormally cruel to me, so don't freaking protect her."

Hah! Take that, you can't always pick on little gay-boy Gaara now can you? "You're lying! She would never be mean to you! She's too nice for that." I rolled my eyes at that. "Whatever you say, because I mean, she is the epitome of perfection, meaning that she's _always _nice, and _always _the good guy. Honestly now Sasuke, would I lie to Hinata, EVER?"

See Hinata also knows about the band. Hey look Hinata is going to say something, "he's telling the truth Sasuke, you know he is." See, Hinata said I was, so there! He looks crestfallen, poor guy. "Whatever Hinata, you guys are just tag-teaming to make me feel bad."

Sometimes I don't understand why I like him so much. Ugh, thick headed child, so I slowly walk up to him till there was barely an inch of space between us and look up at him, making sure my voice was venomous. "Don't EVER accuse me and Hinata of tag-teaming, we both love you and you know that, you also know that we wouldn't lie about something to make you feel bad."

I grabbed him by his shirt, bringing him down until his ear was level with my mouth, I made sure that my voice was gentle and loving "I would never purposely hurt you, Sasuke, you know me better than anybody, I love you so much, you idiot, I wouldn't just make things up just to spite you." I pulled away, and he just stared at me for about five seconds then engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

Let me tell you, I was NOT expecting that! "I know Gaara I'm sorry, I can't help it, I still like her. You know I love you too, and Hinata knows I love her, I'm just overwhelmed." Oh look, here he goes again with the whole nuzzling his face in my hair thing he seems to be doing lately, and now he's inhaling, weeeiiiirrrd.

I guess I should hug him back. Goodness he's so warm. I can't help but bury my face in his chest, if he doesn't stop this, people are going to think what I said earlier was true. Is he telepathic, he just pulled away and smiled at me, shoving his hands in his pockets. He has weird mood swings, yeah? "Hey Hina, I'm sorry about accusing you of a tag team, that was really douchy of me.

Who's a big boy now? Sasuke, that's who, I'm proud, He admitted he was wrong about Sakura, who just happens to be walking up to us now. I'm going to muster up my strongest glare just for her, that's right bish, cringe away from me.

"Sasuke can I talk to you?" _Sasuke__ can I talk to you_? Blah blah blah, damn that whiney voice of hers, gawd it makes me want to throw up. I still don't understand why Sasuke likes her so much, what makes her so much better than me? Well it might be because she's a girl, but still.

Oh no, Sasuke is going to talk to her, great, mission failed. UGH! Why does she have to ruin EVERYTHING? I'm leaving, she makes me sick. "Hey Hina, I'm going to go to class early" I pointed over at the bish "she makes me want to throw up." Hah, she heard me, that's greeeat.

It sucks that I have Sasuke next class period though, ah well. Ehehe she's glaring daggers at me, might as well make a scene, so I slowly turned around and flipped the bish off, oh that caught her off guard. Mwuhahaha, on to class I go.

* * *

**So what do you think? Keep or Kill? I'm thinking Kill, seeing as the characters are annoyingly OOC. Please R&R :)  
The original Character's names were Gaara: Briean (pronounced Bee-an), Sasuke: Dustin, Sakura: Ashlyn, Hinata:Raelyn (pronounced Ray- lyn)  
So there you have it. I didn't change anything excluding the names so, whatever. I'll update if I get at least 5 reviews**

**Hope you liked it. OH! No flames please, I Prefer constructive criticism. Meaning help me if you find something wrong, or you just don't like it. No need to tell me that I'm horrible and that I need to stop breathing your precious air, because seriously, saying things like that over the internet is like saying it behind a brick wall. :D**

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm Back!  
Thanks for the reviews!  
This story is becoming exceedingly fun to write.  
I'm really enjoying it.  
Hope you do too!  
I don't particularly like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Characters in this story, god save me xD  
**

**Chapter 2 :D**

Today has been surprisingly wonderful. Sasuke has seemingly denied Sakura. Straaange, but true. Seems that kid who she dumped him for was gay. THAT is some seeeriously hilarious shyt I'll tell you what. I've never laughed so freaking hard in my life. I hate that girl with a burning passion. So she's single, and everyone knows how much she hates that, so I find it hilarious as well. Honestly I'm proud of that kid, he denied her with a straight face, even though he still likes her. Maybe there's someone else, shouldn't get my hopes up. It's probably just another girl...gross...

It sucks being 17, that's right, junior in high school, almost a top dog, but not yet. The senior boys here seem to have it in for me, I have no clue why, they just do. Often times they cross the line with the whole "F" bomb, I can take it sometimes, any other time Sasuke beats them to a bloody pulp, it's funny to watch.You're probably wondering 'why can't he stand up for himself?' I can, I'm a black belt in Taijutsu, but Sasuke doesn't seem to get that. It might be because I'm only 5'7" and he's 6'3" and built like a mofo too. What? I'm built too, maybe not as much, but I am. I personally like being short, it doesn't smell as bad. Hah! Get it? Heat travels upward! Ehehe, I crack myself up.

Hmmm, Sasuke seems to be PMSing again; wonder what's got his panties in a wad? "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" WOAH now! My heart just tried to escape! I guess he _isn't_ PMSing, because he looked at me with love-filled eyes, which sounded corny and stupid, but whatever. Why is he smiling like that? It's creepy, and yet I can't help but love it, and he still has yet to answer my question. "Gaara, I think, I think I'm like you." Oh never mind, but what's that supposed to mean, is he gay? "What, your gay?" Oh yes laugh at me like I'm an idiot. "No, I'm like you, meaning I hate Sakura."

Damn, I thought he was going to say he was gay, idiot got my hopes up. "Yesterday you told me you were like head over heels in love with her." Why is he still smiling at me like I'm heaven sent? "You helped me realize that she _was_ a total bitch, and that she wasn't good enough for me, I really appreciate it, Gaara, so in return I'll be your slave for a whole week."

See here's the thing, Sasuke and I have this pact, that when one of us helps the other out, we either A. Return the favor, B. Slave for a whole week, or C. Buy them loads of candy and something they've always wanted no matter how expensive it is, usually Sasuke goes with C, he loves to spoil, so I'm going to accept this with full vigor, the idiot.

Doesn't he know how cruel I can be?

"I accept your offer Sasuke, now, your first task shall be to come over to my house this afternoon, and clean my room." Hah! I'm so going to ravish him. "Yes my beloved master, whatever you desire."...THAT is a major turn on. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you still haven't finished your English work." This is great, Sasuke doing whatever I want him too for a WHOLE week. I'm using this to my full advantage.

Oh look, my English teacher is coming. She's really cool, I mean she pretty much lets us do whatever we want, as long as we do our work. She even lets us listen to music and eat! Yeah, cool beans I know, speaking of music, I think I'll listen to my oh-so-lovely Ipod. What song, What song, hmmm... How aboouuutt... I know! Baby, You Wouldn't Last a Minute on the Creek acoustic. This song makes me feel all happy on the inside, I don't know why, but it does.

Sasuke wants to listen, I know he does, this is one of his favorite songs, and thats why I'm listening to it. Other than the fact that it's MY favorite, but listening to it means sharing headphones which means I get to be close to him. Did I ever tell you that I'm like Nostradamis? He's holding his hand out and beckoning for a headphone, how cute. I smile and hand him the headphone. YAY! He's getting closer to me! We're good as long as he doesn't start singing, kid can't sing for the life of him. Gawd there he goes, singing quietly to himself. I hate that crap.

Why must the world torture me with Sasuke's horrible singing? Hah I'm lying, Sasuke's voice isn't that bad. Don't get me wrong, it's not amazing or anything.. It's kinda just there. He's got potential. I on the other hand can sing like I'm heaven sent. I know I sound conceded, but I've gotten that comment PLENTY of times. My band and I are all good friends, we actually have a gig tonight. I'm freaking out a little on the inside. I mean EVERYONE is talking about it. Plus tonight we take off the masks, so everyone will know who we are.

HOLY! Where did that come from? Sasuke's head is on my shoulder, I swear he's gay, he's just afraid to come out of the closet. See I don't get that saying, because if I was stuck in a closet full of hot gay men I wouldn't want to come out. Would you? Thought not.

"Gaara, what are you thinking?" Uhh.. "... What?" Why is asking me weird and stupid questions today? "What are you thinking about?" Shyt, why did he have to ask when I was thinking about him coming out of the closet? "Why do you wanna know?" stalling stalling stalling. "I don't know, I just want to know what's going on in that wonderful little brain of yours." Har Har that's hilarious. You know what, I'll tell him what I was thinking, just to piss him off. "I was just thinking about your gayness and how scared you are to come out of the closet, and how I don't get that saying, I mean who would want to come out of a closet full of hot gay men?" Hah! I just pwned his ass, his face is _hilarious_, completely mortified.

I think we just experienced a "WTF moment with Sasuke", yeah.. He's death glaring me, and a couple of kids are watching us, I think I just ruined Sasuke's reputation. Oh well I'll deal, unless he kills me first... You know.. I wouldn't put it past him. "Stop glaring at me." Just because I said he was gay in front of 17 gossiping teenagers doesn't mean he has the right to mentally murder me. Nope, no right at all. I pwn Sasuke again, he forgets that hes still my slave.

"Gaara, I hate you." Ouch, that hurt. "You asked Sasuke, don't forget that." Realization just slapped him hard in the face. "Doesn't mean you had to tell me." Oh yes it does, he would have asked over and over and over again. "Oh and listen to you whine all day? I think I'd rather tell you than hear your consistent whining Sasuke." I think Sasuke is bipolar, he has way too many mood swings to be normal. I mean, who goes from glaring to grinning in .5 seconds? He's weird, but I love him all the same.

"Gaara, why are you so persistent in making me gay?" because I like you Sasuke, I like you a lot. "Well Sasuke, I'm a lonely gay boy, why do you think I want you to be gay?" He's actually pondering it.. "Do you like me Gaara?" Ohmigahh.. "Of course Sasuke, your my best friend." I'm having a mini panic attack here, I mean wtf? "No Gaara I mean do you like me, like me?" ...damn "Uhh Sasuke, that would be a little weird, like liking my brother." I think I got him off my back, and I didn't lie either, I never said I didn't like him, just that it 'd be weird. I win!

* * *

**At Gaara's house**

"Sasuke! Harder Sasuke, harder! Oh God Sasuke please, harder!"

Sasuke really has NO idea how to scrub the floors, I mean he's just barely pushing on the scrubber, idiot. "If I push any harder I'll go through the floor Gaara, so shut up!" Oh the liar, he's barely pushing, and I know those muscles aren't there for looks, he's strong enough to get stuff off my floor. "Your lying Sasuke, now push harder." Here comes the death glare. I'm such a cruel best friend.

Sasuke is adorable when he cleans, he makes all these funny faces and he concentrates REALLY hard. It's really cute. I hate cleaning, something Sasuke has to experience first hand. Sasuke and I have been friends for years, but I think this is his first time at my house, he's gawking at everything. See, I live with my siblings, Temari and Kankuro, my dad is in jail for child abuse, which I'm not getting into. I've never told anybody, and I don't plan on it. I don't want people to feel sorry for me, that's probably the worst feeling in the world.

I smile and turn the radio on, what's the point of cleaning when you have no music? Ahh; There's a Class For This is a really good song. It's so happy and peppy, not to mention the fact that Shaant, the lead singer, is really hot. Anyways Sasuke is cleaning out my drawers now, it's funny watching him play with my underwear, I just have to make sure that he doesn't look in the bottom drawer, it has all my notes and writings about or from him, I don't want him to think I'm obsessed with him. "Hey Sasuke, don't touch that." He's looking at me all curious now. "Oh? Why not, you've got a secret your hiding from me?" I don't like that evil smile.. HOLY! He just ripped the drawer open, I scramble over and push him out of the way, he's not going to be happy at me for that. "Gaara, what the fuck is wrong with you, what's in that drawer that's so secretive that you have to keep from me?" Gawd I hate that hurt look in his eyes, it kills me. "It's just notes and thoughts about my life, nothing you need to see." That's not a lie, Sasuke is my life.

"Gaara, why don't you trust me?" His eyes are breaking my heart. "Sasuke, I trust you with everything I've got, but there are some things about me that I don't want anybody to know, you have to understand that." I can't see his eyes anymore, his bangs are covering them. "I understand Gaara, I just thought we told each other everything, guess I was wrong." He's getting up, and... he's leaving? "Sasuke, where are you going?" he just stopped mid step, and in the hardest voice answered "I'm going home Gaara." Why? Why am I so stupid, I can't believe I just grabbed his wrist, stopping him again. "Please don't go Sasuke, you have to understand, I'll tell you when I'm ready, it's not because I don't trust you Sasuke, I'm just not ready to face things yet. Please, Sasuke."

Good, he's staying, a nod of his head confirming that. Why did he react like that, over something so innocent? (A/N: I'm really depressed right now, my duckling just freaking died in my hands, and I can't get her out of my mind) I mean, we don't tell each other EVERYTHING, just more than we tell anyone else. I hate the way he's looking at me right now. Why is he so freaking bipolar? Can't he just be happy and stay that way? There's ALWAYS something wrong with that kid, ALWAYS. It drives me up a fucking wall. "Sasuke, I'm sorry okay, but it's not like you've never kept anything from me. I can't tell you everything Sasuke, there are just some things about me that aren't meant for you." Sasuke is looking at me funny, I can't exactly pinpoint the look. "Shut up Gaara, don't put this on me. I bet you told Hinata, you always do." What an asshole! "Excuse me? Sasuke, what the eff is your problem you ass, I wasn't putting anything on you, &I haven't told Hinata anything, those are my own personal thoughts and I don't want people knowing everything. So YOU shut up, and stop being a whiny bitch." Sasuke looks like I just slapped him in the face, hah bitch.

I hate being mean to him, I honestly do, but when he gets like this there's no other way to get through to him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, it's just... you ALWAYS make a big deal out of nothing, so please stop freaking out. Forget this happened, okay?" I hope he'll agree with me, he knows how much I hate fighting. Stupid, Stupid little boy. It hurts how much I like him, just because I know that he'll never be mine. "Alright Gaara, it never happened." Wow.. I thought he'd make a fuss about it.. "but I want to know what's in that drawer, and we'll be good again." Oh that cheating son of a asdfghjkl; "No Sasuke, you're not bribing me, that's not fair." He's not allowed to know I like him, he's just NOT. "Fine, but I'm not talking to you until you do." Why is he doing this to me? "Sasuke, please don't force this out of me okay. I need you to be patient, please." I sound really desperate right now. "Fine Gaara, but please just tell me one thing, just one thing that you've kept from me." That's easy. "Okay Sasuke, you know how my dad doesn't live with us?" Sasuke's face is completely emotionless, I don't think he cares about my dad. "Yes Gaara." Maybe he is. "It's because he's in jail, for abusing me." Sasuke's face is scary, completely contorted in rage. I've never seen him like this. "What did you just say?" I'm kinda scared. "He...he's in ja...jail for ab...abusing me." I stuttered? God I must be terrified. Holyshitwhatthefuckjusthappened? Sasuke.. Sasuke is pinning me to the ground, straddling my waist.. How'd he get there so fast. "Gaara, you're not lying to me are you?" He thinks I'm lying?

Asshole, I'm going to kill him. "No Sasuke, I would never lie to you you asshole!" Uhh; Sasuke's face is like three inches away from mine, his eyes are smoldering. "Promise me Gaara, promise me that you're not lying!" Why? Why is he making me do this? "I swear Sasuke, Why are you acting like this?" Oh my god he's driving me crazy, my body is starting to react at his closeness, his face is so close, barely an inch away now. "Because Gaara, I'm going to jail for murder." and he now he's centimeters away, why is he so close? Is he going to kiss me? Wait, MURDER, oh hell nah. "Sasuke you can't, I'm over it, he's in jail! Please!" Sasuke is so determined, and so close, our noses are touching. "I don't care Gaara, nobody touches you, _nobody, _you hear me. I'm going to kill him." This is why I don't tell people stuff, they get these crazy ideas that they can kill people. "Sasuke you can't, because if you do then I won't have my best friend, Sasuke please." Good. He's thinking about it.

My body is going haywire, he's so close to me. It's so hard not to attack him. I grabbed his face, causing him to look at me directly in the eyes. "Sasuke please promise me, please." He's looking doubtful. "I promise Gaara, I won't do anything...yet." That's not good enough. "Sasuke promise me you won't do anything AT ALL" Please god make him agree, I couldn't deal without Sasuke. "Fine Gaara, I promise I won't do anything." Thank you god. "Thank you Sasuke, thank you so much." Sasuke's lips are so close to mine, so close. I want to kiss him so bad, it's becoming unbearable. "I love you Gaara, I just hate the thought of you being hurt." This is very unSasuke like.. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" I can feel his breath on my lips. "I'm just upset Gaara." I'm going crazy "Sasuke, can you please move, my body is going crazy at your closeness." Did I just say that? "Wha.. What did you just say?" I seriously can't believe I just said that. "I...I.. just disregard that okay." Gawd what's wrong with me? "Gaara... Gaara do you like me?" Uhm.. wow.. what do I say? "Sasuke, please." He hasn't moved an inch, not one. "Gaara, tell me." god what do I say. "Sasuke. Please." Why is being so persistant?

"Gaara tell me now." Please make him stop, I can feel myself tearing up, what's wrong with me? "Sasuke stop being so conceded, I hate it when you act like this!"  
He knows, oh god he knows. I can see it in his eyes. "You do. You do like me." He threw himself off me and scooted away, why did he have to figure it out? "No Sasuke, I.. I don't. Please don't act like this." He looks mortified. Why would he ask me something he didn't want to know. "You're lying, you do like me, why? Why do you like me Gaara?" I hate him. "Sasuke... Sasuke you don't know what your talking about." He does know.. god why does he have to know? "Gaara.. Gaara I'm leaving." No.. No Sasuke can't go, not like this. "Sasuke please." but it's useless, he's gone already.

Why did I say that, and why did he take it that way. Is he really that repulsed? God I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Yeah. Theres chapter two. :)I hope you guys like it. It's kind of a cliffy, I guess. xD  
I'm really bored and really tired,  
I have NO clue what's going to happen next, inspire me. :D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back!!  
Thank you guys for all the support!  
I really appreciate it! :D  
Sorry it took so long to update. D:  
My computer crashed and I have to use my grandma's...  
UGGHHH!! xD  
Oh btw..**  
**Their masks look like the ANBU's masks.. **  
**On with teh story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, nor do I own Currents Convulse, That's all Peirce the Veil's. If I did, then I believe I'd pwn the world. :D  
Oh Kei's character is based off of Kei from Moon Child, I don't think I could get enough of Hyde even if I wanted too.. Which I don't. :D So I guess I don't own him either.. I do own the rest of the band members though.. Yay for me: Bold is Kei singing. :D  
**

* * *

Ugh; This sucks. I don't want to be here, not right now. Not while Sasuke is fuming at me for lying AND for liking him. He's going to go ape shit on my ass as soon as he finds out I'm in the band. We're called Eternal Love, no I didn't name the band, the lead guitarist, Kei, did. I sighed and turned to the rest of my band members, I know that they're just as nervous as I am. I mean it's not EVERYDAY that you reveal your secret identity to a room full of people. My band consists of five people, me included. Theres Kei our lead guitarist, Ryuu our bassist, Hikotsu our keyboardist, and Sempa our drummer. We've been through a lot together, but I still don't think I'm ready to do this yet. Sasuke's here, I saw him about three minutes ago.

I wrote this next song for him, I really hope he likes it, this is our last song for tonight. I'm going crazy, those freaking lights are about to shine down on us, and we're about to go on. After this song is over we reveal ourselves. This is going to be one awkward experience. I really don't want to do this. I don't have any other choice though, we promised our fans identities, and thats what they're going to get.

I can see the lights coming on, the crowd is screaming. They're waiting for something amazing. I'm so scared. I guess I should say something. "This next song is dedicated to my best friend. He's helped me through so much. To him, I'm sorry." I take a deep breath, the song begins in less than a second.  
_  
_The crowd is waiting in anticipation. Kei starts the song, here it goes:_  
_

_**So**, congratulations, _**_long_**_, break a leg tonight  
**What a shame I heard the understudy died under the knife**  
Crying backwards under bedroom light  
**The operation**_

The crowd is going insane, they're taking in every note and key, they're a really good crowd.

_I don't think you'll ever want to love me  
You gotta listen to your doctor doctor_

They're dancing. Hah; I'm finding this amusing.

_Sober up** and bury the empty cup**  
In a backyard of Seattle we used to lie  
**When I sew you up, don't let me stop bleeding**  
Tiny stitches that you placed into my skin  
Won't let me go,** oh no, oh no**  
And they're ruining the mood  
So I'll toast every beat of my heart like a miracle_

I see Sasuke, he likes this song, thats good. Hopefully he won't freak when we reveal ourselves.

_And I don't think you'll ever want to love me  
You gotta listen to your doctor  
doctors lie, lie, lie if the dollar is right  
oh my sweet little boy, hold your mouth and you'll be alright_

Maybe he will, this song is a little on the violent side. I stop singing, a light shines on Kei; Kei scares me sometimes.  
He sounds like the announcer guy at the circus as he says:

**_Gather round, gather round. Ladies and gentlemen,  
come from far come from wide,  
The moment you've all been waiting for  
Tonight, join us as we explore the spine-chilling mystery of death  
And the miracle of resurrection_**

The light is back on the band, I grab the microphone and lean forward, touching my fan's hands, and continue singing:

_Please understand me when  
I'd rather see you dead  
Than live without me, so thirsty for more  
Beyond the sea blue light I met the love of my life  
He'd rather see me dead than face me  
I like your starry eyes, they yell **surprise! Surprise**!  
I'm in love...but not for long  
**Our operation**, call off the operation_

This song has so many meanings, I love him so much.

_Another wave has turned its back on me  
Crashed back on the eyes of the first I see  
**If your delicate eyes don't blink someday they might as well be gone**__  
Can't count on anything. For you I'd count the salt under the sea_

The light dims as we rip off our masks, we hear gasps from the crowd. I look at Sasuke, his eyes are wide, he's staring at me. I can see hurt and betrayal coursing through him. He knows that song was to him. The curtain drops. It's over. I can't believe it's over.

* * *

**After the show:  
**

Sasuke called me, he told me that he wanted to see me after the show, that I had to meet him at his house. That's where I'm going now. I'm so nervous, my palms are sweating and I'm having trouble breathing. I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I hate him. I hate how he can do this to me, and not regret any of it. I feel so used! Doesn't he understand that I can't just pour my heart out to him, and if he didn't before he should now! This is so unfair, completely and totally unfair, I mean... how can you expect somebody to just hand you their heart, to just... to just throw your emotions at them.

I've pulled up to his house, I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know if I could handle the rejection. I don't know if I could handle anything right now. He has to understand, he HAS too! I'm too scared to get out of my car, I've got to collect myself. Breath, Gaara, breath. Okay, I've calmed down a bit, at least to the point where I'm not crying. I wipe my eyes and step out of the car. I'm serious, I don't think I can handle this.

I knock on Sasuke's door, he better answer it. I didn't come out here, crying and panicking for no reason. Oh look it's his mom, the fucking bastard, "Hey Mum! Is Sasuke here?" I swear she's the nicest lady on the face of this planet, she immediately took me in, I think of her as my own Mom. "Yes, Gaara dear, he's in his room, go ahead, you know where it is." She's so freaking nice! "Thanks mum!" I guess I don't look like I've been crying, thats good. I hate Sasuke's door, it's green, like puke green.. Only on the outside though, on the inside his entire room is black, it's kinda scary actually. I knock, I can hear him moving around in there. What a loser, I guess some things never change. Like Sasuke's inability to answer doors in less then five seconds, no matter what the emergency. He opened the door, finally. Oh god, he's in his boxers, and.. he's.. he's smiling at me? I thought he'd be yelling and throwing things at me! WTF?? "Gaara, why are you staring at me like I grew another head?" What. The. Fuck. "Sasuke, you're supposed to be fuming at me, yelling at me, and telling me that you never want to see me again! Not smiling at me and standing in front of me in your boxers, which are very sexy might I add." Ahaha; I guess I'm not so panicky anymore, it looks like he's over whatever it was that had him all angry. "I'm over it Gaara, I was stupid, I shouldn't have run from you... from my feelings." ...What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Sasuke, what are you saying??" He's such a smug bastard. "I'm saying that.. that.. Well... Uhh.." I swear he's such an idiot. "Well that explains _everything, _Sasuke, who knew that you used your words so well." He's glaring at me, and.. licking his lips... Ho shiz he needs to stop that!! "Gaara, you should come in." He's such a sweetie pie! I hate his room, and he just shut the door behind me, oh my gawd, he's SO close! "Mmm Gaara, why do you like me?" My face is really hot, Sasuke's arms are around my waist! He's burying his face in the crook of my neck! What is wrong with him? "Why.. Why do I like you?? I like you because you've always been here for me! You're my best friend Sasuke, why shouldn't I like you?" did he just lick me?? "Gaara, what would you do if I liked you back?" Probably shit myself and screw you senseless. "I don't know Sasuke, probably freak out." That's close enough. "Gaara, can I kiss you? You know, just to see what it feels like?"

Did Sasuke just ask me that? Seriously, no, I'm not going to be some stupid experiment for him to test his feelings. Doesn't he care about how I feel? "No, no Sasu, I can't… Don't you care about how I feel? What if you don't like it? Then I'm going to be devastated!" Sasuke is just holding me, this feels… amazing. "Ngh, Gaara, please, just let me try, I promise, everything will be alright." I trust him, with every fiber of my being I do, but I just can't risk myself. I like him, so much. "I can't Sasu, I just… You have to understand." He does, he's nodding. "I know Gaara, but I need this, so bad. I want you, I...I don't know why, I've never felt this way, and my body has never reacted like this to another human… Please Gaara, I'd do anything to make you happy, and I need this. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, I would never allow it."

Oh gawd, he's begging me, he's never begged me before, horny bastard. "Sasu, oh gawd, Sasu keep begging me like that and I might just let you." I'm completely relaxed in his embrace, he just bit my neck, is he like a vampire or something, holy shit that felt so good. "Oh gawd Sasu, please, don't stop." He just did it again; I never imagined that it'd feel so good. He's making my legs turn to Jelly, he's traveling up my neck, under my ear, oh gawd I can feel his breath on my ear. "Mmmngh, Gaara, baby, c'mon, I want you so bad, and I'm begging you, please." Oh gawd, right in my ear the bastard. "Oh… Sasu, kiss me." His lips, they're so warm, and… and… oh gawd his tongue, it's spreading my lips apart. "Ngh Sasu" I wrapped my arms around his neck, he likes it, he… he's pulling my leg around his waist, oh god this is wonderful, I…I feel so warm. When did I get pushed against the wall? Oh gawd, both legs are around his waist. "Gaara… Gaara oh gawd, Gaara."…There's something poking me, oh gawd… Sasu's got a boner? "Sasu..? Do you… Do you have… a hard on?" Wow, Sasu, he likes me. He… He really likes me. "Ngh Yes Gaara, it's entirely your fault too." Wow, Sasu… He Hahaha, he looks so ashamed. "Sasu, look at me, this is the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life, don't be embarrassed." I smiled and kissed him again, who knew things would turn out so wonderful after I had horrible thoughts of self destruction.

* * *

**Okay so...  
Yeah, sorry it's so short. D:  
I've got horrible writer's block. xD  
So, here's the thing, you guys should tell me what should happen next. :)  
I kinda know what's going to happen, but I need events to lead up to it..  
SO!! Majority vote wins, Should Sasuke and Gaara have a non drama filled relationship, or should they have a lot of drama and pain and all that jazz??  
You guys vote. :3  
333 Kaida!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys finally an update huh?**

**I've been trying really hard;**

**but between school, my boyfriend, and a loss of computer (which I obviously have back now) I just couldn't update.  
So to make it up to you, I'm going to make this chapter EXTRA long. :3  
The first paragraph.. well those are actually my thoughts on whats going on in my life right now.  
Whatev.**

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I don't own Naruto... who isn't even in this story.... xD  
yet...**

**I don't own ****1 Here Goes Nothing,**** 2 Green light, 3 or Between you and I...**

**Nickasaur****, John Legend, and Every Avenue own those amazing songs of awesomeness and joy and RAWR!**

**Oh&&A lot of these flashbacks are whats actually happened to me in this relationship I'm in.  
I guess pain is what happens when you're in love.  
**

* * *

For some people, love is something... I don't know... useless, I guess. To others, it means everything, it's funny how some people go through life searching for their one true love, while the people who think it's pointless always find them. Don't you just hate it when those people who have found their soul mate, take advantage of it? Use it? It's horrible, but hey... who am I to talk? I mean, I've found love, lost it, got it back, lost it again... I've got it back now, but when I find myself so deep in love, something always ruins it. Takes it away. I don't know, it just kind of sucks I guess, like slut sucks. It makes you wonder "Am I worthy?" and then you look at all those really selfish, heartless people and you think to yourself; "I have to be worthy of love", but you know some people who aren't worthy get it anyways... Oh! You know what I REALLLLLLLLLYYYY hate: Girls... well not girls in general... but slutty girls..I hate slutty girls. (Who doesn't?) I mean what normal girl would chase after a guy who they KNOW has a long-term relationship? a SLUT! Why? Why would you even attempt to take away somebody's partner? I mean you ARE just the fall back boy/girl, the one they'd like to fuck because their girlfriend won't. I mean why do you just HAVE to have that person? Because they're a good lay? Because they'd be a nice addition to your collection of guys you've fucked? It's really not worth the pain you bring other people; it's stupid really. Ugh; The world is so... out of the closet.

You must be wondering "What happened Gaara?" well a LOT has happened since you guys left off. Sasuke and I are surprisingly still together, no doubt about that, but there has been some MAJOR drama. Sakura somehow manipulated him into coming over to her house, effing slutty ass bitch, she acted so innocent and harmless... Telling him "Sasuke we're just friends!" in that nasty little voice of hers, but I saw through her rouse and I suffered through it all. So after that Sasuke and I broke up, &&we got back together, then we broke up again and got back together... and so on and so forth... but you know Sasuke actually CRIED in front of everyone at school. I was touched, note the sarcasm, in fact even though it was sweet it made me sick because he brought it upon himself.. Well... I'm probably confusing you guys... Lets jump back a couple of months shall we??

* * *

_"Sasuke??" I continue to knock on his door, hoping he was okay, he missed school today and I'm worried. "Gaara honey, what are you doing here??" damn I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to his mom. "Hey ma... is Sasuke home?" she gives me an uneasy smile. "Well... No sweetie... he's at Sakura's now." ....No...No... that's.... that's impossible... "Are you... are you sure ma??" Her eyes sadden "Yes sweetie I'm sure... Don't worry though, Sasuke wouldn't cheat on you... I hope..." she sighed "Would you like to stay here until he gets home sweetie?" I force myself to smile at her, my eyes filling up with tears. "If you don't mind ma, I'd love to talk to him." _

* * *

I stayed there for three hours until he got home. If you can really believe that. His mom had made me homemade ice cream and cookies, which is my comfort food, I really appreciate his mom, she's effing amazing.

* * *

_"Hey Mom!! I'm home!" I glare at him as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes catch mine and I see guilt flash into them immediately. "Gaara? Gaara what are you doing here?" My glare grows incinerating. "Well originally I came here to find out why you didn't come to school, then found out where you were, so I waited for you to come home, I've waited for... what ma?... About three hours?" she closes her eyes and nods sadly, she looks disappointed. "Sasuke, honey, you skipped school?" Oops... I forgot that I didn't tell... Wait... he SKIPPED school... now that I think about it... Sakura wasn't at school today either... "Sasuke..." my voice was barely above a whisper and so full of pain.. "You... You skipped school and went to Sakura's?!?!" I stand up, my chair flys backwards at the force. "I can't BELIEVE you!!!" I yell My eyes filling up with tears. "Dammit Sasuke how could you DO this!! Do I mean NOTHING to you?" My heart is breaking I can feel it. "This is the third time Sasuke... the THIRD time!!!" I collapse to my knees and bury my face into my palms, sobs rack my body as I whisper "We're over Sasuke... I just can't deal with this anymore." I didn't dare look up as I felt him fall beside me. "Gaara?? No Gaara please? Is there anything I can do, **anything?**" His voice is desperate.. pleading, begging me for another chance. "Sasuke, I've given you way too many chances, I can't do this anymore, we're over." He sobs "Please Gaara, **please**, don't do this, anything but this." I look up at him, my voice cold and empty "You ruined it Sasuke, you've ruined everything." I stand up and leave, not even looking back as he screams my name._

* * *

So there you have it; Drama pt. 1 in the bag. There's a lot more insignificant crap that's gone on with us, but we're doing okay... kind of. Ever since then we've been on the rocks, I now have trust issues, and he gets mad at me for it. It really sucks being in love. Ugh, and I have NO clue what to do... You see... I'm kind of driving to his house at the moment; I'm going to pick him up and we're going to Ravenous, a cool hangout where we just play music and listen to it. So I'm pretty much just letting him into the life of a musician. Which he is quite excited about.

So I pull up to his house and knock on the door, I smile sweetly as he opens it, he looks... well he looks amazing. His hair is down for once, reaching to his shoulders like a black veil, his bangs are swept to the side, almost covering his lovely onyx eyes. I practically melt as I take in his outfit, a slightly tight white and rainbow band tee, which I notice is Owl City, and tight black skinny jeans that hug him in the perfect places, even his shoes were hot on him, crossword flat vans. I look back at his face, and notice he's smiling, "You like baby?" I grin and hug him around the waist, burying my face in his chest. "You look positively _**delicious**_." I giggle and look up at him, he smiles and kisses me squarely on the lips. "So do you my love, I can't wait to get you home and out of those clothes." I blush. "You know you're not getting anything from me yet Sasuke Uchiha; you must be insane." I say tapping him on the nose. His grin widens and kisses me again, harder this time. "I'll get something out of you Gaara, maybe not sex but at least a moan." I grin up at him evilly and pull away from him. "Nu-uh, you're grounded Sasuke Uchiha, I am officially off limits for three hours." His eyes widen and he opened his mouth, then quickly shut it, then also displayed an evil grin of his own. "You forget who I am Gaara, I can get around your rules." I smile and shake my head. "C'mon Sasuke let's go." We get in the car and he puts in a cd. "Wow.. you must really like Owl City now." Sasuke smiles at me softly. "Yeah they're pretty amazing, and unique, very unique." (I don't feel like describing then in a car, they're driving... to a place... listening to music... thats pretty much it. xD) .

We pull up and get out, the building is nothing special on the outside, just an old warehouse. "Uhm, Gaara... are you sure this is the right place?" I look at him and smile "Yeah Sasuke, I'm sure.... What else were you expecting?" Sasuke frowns. "Something not all dirty and nasty.." I grin and shrug my shoulders. "Don't judge it by what it looks like on the outside Sasuke." I open the door and we step inside, I hear Sasuke's breath catch, and I turn to him and smile. "Told you." The room was stunning, black walls with a mural of a dragon breathing, which takes the shape of music, which is the only way I could describe it. Black sofas are pressed against walls, one of which is covered with CD's, guitars are set up in different places like pieces of art, a plasma screen tv and a 360 are set up in front of one of the sofas, where my friends are currently playing Left 4 Dead. I smile and wave at them, they pause the game and come to greet me. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say, glancing at Sasuke who was staring in awe of the place. "Nothin Ga-chan" said a smiling Kei. I smile at him softly and look at Sasuke. "Who's this?" he asks, his eyes taking in Sasuke, checking him out. I smile and tilt my head towards him. "This is my boyfriend Kei, his name is Sasuke." Kei's eyes widen and he grins. "Congrats Ga-chan, your boy is hott.." Sasuke blushes and gives a nervous laugh, but quickly regaining his composure he smiles. "So you must be Kei then?" his smile grows as he holds out his hand, Kei takes it and smiles, "That's me." I nod at Sasuke and introduce him to the rest of my friends. "Sasuke this is Naruto, Kiba, Akumaru Kiba's dog, you already know Neji, and last but not least is the always lovely and sweet Ino." He looks at me as sarcasm drips from my voice, Ino was anything BUT lovely and sweet.

He smiles and shakes hands with them, each one uttering a hello, excluding an exuberant Naruto, who gave him a welcoming yell, which honestly doesn't surprise me, I mean the dobe is always making noise. I glare at Ino, I see that look in her eyes, the bimbo wants my Sasuke... Then again who doesn't want him. "Okay guys.. are we going to play?" I smile at them all, wishing my actual band members were here, but this wasn't band practice, it was just us showing off whatever skills we possess. I smile "So who's first?" they all stare pointedly at me.. "Fiinnneee I'll sing, ehh how about Heregoesnothing?" I grin and grab an acoustic guitar from off the wall and sat in the seat nearest me, Sasuke sits down beside me, Naruto beside him, The others spread out all across the floor. I start playing the guitar and was whisked away into the music.

"_Ahem.  
Check, check one two.  
Alright, here goes nothing_

_If timings everything stop telling me you're taking your time  
I know you're anxious  
but you're running your mouth  
like you're five years old again  
It's so hard to pretend _

_like I know everything  
I dont know anything  
I wanted you to see  
That I got nothin_

Kei sang with me on this one

_I'll sit back and I'll watch the show yeah I'll watch the show and  
I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide_

Kei stopped and gave me an encouraging smile.

_Yeah my eyes they do see  
&I don't breathe the way I used to  
yeah My lips whoa they don't sing  
I won't be the way I was on that night_

_Steady breathing is all I can advise  
To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge  
I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend_

_Like I know everything  
I dont know anything  
I wanted you to see  
That I got nothin_

_I'll sit back and I'll watch the show yeah I'll watch the show and  
I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide_

_My eyes they do see  
yeah I don't breathe the way I used to  
yeah My lips whoa they don't sing  
I won't be the way I was on that night._"

I smile sheepishly and put my head behind my head. "So yeah, I've been working on that one for a little while... what do you think?" Sasuke smiles. "I love it!" I look at him lovingly and smile wider, "Thanks Sasu." he nods. Naruto grins and gives me two thumbs up. "That was pretty amazing Gaara! I love your music!" I look in his direction too. Neji just nodded, deflating me a bit, I was aiming to please him, I don't know why but that stoic bastard will never let me win. I turned to Kiba who looked slightly confused. "What were your lyrics about Gaara?" Kiba, though you'd be surprised, is the only one who actually listens to the message the lyrics convey. "That I'm tired Kiba, that I just want to sit back and get away from all the drama and get on with my life." (Idk if that's really the message buht whatever.) He nodded thoughtfully and I turned my head to Ino, who so politely snapped her gum "I thought it just plain sucked." I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks Ino." Sasuke looked at her bewildered and I shrugged my shoulders.

Neji went up next, dancing to Poker Face by Lady Gaga which was played on our amazing sound system. After Neji was Kiba who sang an original song which he titled "Death to the Blind" Which I say is kind of creepy but you know how that goes, it was really beautiful though, unique and beautiful. Naruto went up next, he played an amazing synthesized song he made, it was pretty amazing, and... well advanced.. which is something you don't usually say about Naruto. So yeah; after Naruto Kei played drums and sang for us, which is reallllyyy funny to watch; he moves a lot and it's cute. Ino... well she just twirled to a random bunch of music and well.... she sucks. Like terribly. When she was done we all turned to Sasuke who's eyes widened, he shook his head and held his hands up "There is no way guys, you're just too amazing, I mean the only thing I can do is dance and I'm not even that good." I turned to him "Sasuke you'll just have to show us your dance moves then." I was interested, I've never seen Sasuke dance before.

He gulped and nodded, walking to the stereo and looking through the cd's we owned, and apparently found one he liked, popped it in and flipped it to the track he wanted. I grinned when I heard John legend begin to sing:

(Bleh another song I know. xD)

_Give me the Green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

Sasuke's body is moving like water, following the beat steadily and smoothly, moving in ways that I never thought possible.

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I see you move, I'm checking your smile  
Working your back like it's going out of style  
Shake just a little bit faster  
Shake just a little now girl  
Dying to meet you, so let's mess around  
I've got an obsession of us getting down  
Come just a little bit closer  
I just need permission so just..._

His legs are weaving in and out of each other like snakes in a dance,  
I am in absolute awe..

_Give me the green light  
Give me just one night  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
We can go all night  
Give me the green light  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now  
_

Even his hands are beautiful, he is break dancing, I never thought it possible, but it is... and it's amazing.  
His agility and endurance is amazing.

_I want your green green light  
But if it's what it seems like  
Then we can get it moving baby  
Cause we know it's gonna be right_

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I want your green red light  
I wanna see what you dance like  
But if I can be your buddy  
Help you study and get your head right  
_

He does a flip and falls immediately to the floor, threading his legs in and out._  
_

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_Do I have a girlfriend... technically no.  
If you'll be my girlfriend then I'll make it so  
You'll be my only true lover  
No competition, no others  
Baby it's just the thrill of the chase  
But I've got a feeling that I'm winning this race!  
Baby I'm in much closer  
I just need permission so...  
_

His eyes catch mine and he jumps from his feet to his hands, legs tracing patterns in the air and landing gracefully back on the ground.  
_  
Give me the green light...  
Give me just one night.  
I'm ready to go right now!  
I'm ready to go right now  
We can go all night  
Give me the green light  
I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I want your green green light  
But if it's what it seems like  
Then we can get it moving baby  
Cause we know it's gonna be right_

_I'm ready to go right now  
I'm ready to go right now_

_I want your green red-light  
I wanna see what you dance like  
But if I can be your buddy  
Help you study and get your head right  
_

I don't want it to end, it's amazing, he's tutting now which is pretty cool, he's entertaining me without moving his legs... period.  
_  
So I went hard like Medusa staring at me  
I told her let's go, let's blow this lame nigga factory  
She said, What type of girl do you think I are  
The kind that you meet in a bar  
You think you can get whatever you want cause you some kinda star  
No I'm a comet  
I just want you woman  
Hey, If I were you then It would be me that I go home with  
3, the one and only  
One thing you ain't considered  
I heard you when you told your girl "ooo he can get it"  
Admit it  
You did it  
Let's hop a cab and split it  
I'm kiddin  
We both going to where you livin  
HA, I got you gigglin like I'm piglet  
Oh that's the ticket  
I hope you are more like anita baker than robin givens  
No, I don't know that lady so let me quit it  
I'm just style freein, freestylin with ya'll soundin you  
That's just what I'm telling you  
Should be in bed with you  
Like I've been in jail for two  
Years and then they let me loose_

_Chorus_

He pivoted and did a back flip, landing right in front of us.

_You got you one legend  
Sometimes you gotta step from behind the piano  
And let em know what's going on  
Even stevie wonder got down sometimes  
I'm ready to go _

He finished and bowed, breathing heavily but happily. I stood up along with my friends and clapped, on his first night here Sasuke got a standing ovation, I'm proud of him. I smile and run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, "I'm amazed Sasuke, I never knew you had such talent!" he blushed and, still panting, kissed me hard. "Thanks Gaara, and I told you I could find a way around your rules." My eyes widened and I pushed him off of me playfully and pouted. "It won't happen again!" Ino heard waled over here, she smiled, touching Sasuke's arm, "I'll gladly cover for Gaara, Sasuke." I glared at her, why in the hell would you say something like that while his boyfriend is standing right here? "Ino you dumb bimbo, Sasuke is GAY!" Jeeze, I may be lying but Sasuke doesn't have to make it obvious. "I'm not gay Gaara, I'm bi." I glare at him while Ino giggles "So yeah, let's ditch your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend and go to my favorite hang out.. the back room." My eyes widen, I could not believe she was doing this! "Ino you slut, that's Gaara's boyfriend so back the fuck off!" I look to see Kei glaring daggers at Ino. "Shut the fuck up Kei and mind your own damn business." Kei walked over and grabbed Ino by the hair, dragging her away from Sasuke who's eyes widen at the sight, I just sigh and glare up at him. "You didn't say anything why?" Sasuke blinked, "Nobody gave me the chance too?" I nodded, "I'll take that as an answer this time Sasuke, but please don't let it happen again." I look at him calmly and he smiles. "Gaara, you know it won't happen again." He offers his pinky "I promise." I smile and wrap my pinkie around his. Sasuke NEVER breaks a pinkie promise. I giggle and hug him, not caring about that little thing we said, you know, the whole Sasuke no touchy teh Gaara thing? Yeah I 'forgot' about that.

I lean against his chest, sighing at the warm feeling it gives me. Nobody really understands how Sasuke makes me feel, they tell me how he's just using me, how he just wants in my pants, how he doesn't really love me, &&it's SO obvious that he does. I mean if he didn't love me then he wouldn't go through all of this with me, and if he just wanted in my pants we'd SO be over right now, and if he was using me, well what would he be using me FOR? Seriously people grow some brains and start wondering about your own damn life.... assholes. Am I babbling in my own mind again... doode... if all you people are in my mind... and I'm talking to you... does that make me crazy? Psychotic? Insane?? ....I really need to stop babbling to myself.. you people are going to think I am crazy. Oh... Sasuke is leading me to the group, wonder why...

Oh my lanta it's an orgy!!! They're like... oh gawd you don't even want to know... ew you can actually do that with THAT! Woahh; flexible.

I really don't understand why my friends watch porn, it's retarded really. I mean what do you get off of it? Especially when it's THAT kind of porn. Ew... ugh.. that is not supposed to go there. "Uhh, Sasuke can we leave?" he's looking at me like I'm psycho, it might be because I look like I'm about to puke. "Is porn really that bad for you?" I nod, Sasuke forgets that I'm gay. "Sasuke I don't like THAT kind of porn... like at all. In faaaccct I don't like any kind of porn. I don't beat off like all you nasty little porn seeking boys out there." Sasuke is looking at me like I'm from another planet AND I magically grew another head. "What?" he snorts at me. "How can you NOT like porn?" I shrug my shoulders. "Eyedeekay, I just don't... I don't see the pleasure in watching OTHER people have sex... it's like watching other people eat. You want some... you can't get any, and you're never satisfied." he stops for a minute and thinks, it's really cute actually, how much he concentrates on this kind of stuff. "Doode.. you're right!" I laugh and shake my head. "Of course I am, when am I not?" he smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Oh well, porn is all I've got since you won't give me any." I shrug my shoulders and snuggle my face into his chest as he wraps his arms around me, I giggle when I hear multiple groans and moans behind me. "Mmm... maybe later." I yawn and push Sasuke onto the couch, I crawl into his lap and put my face back into his chest, sighing contentedly.

* * *

**TIME SKIPIDY DO DA!**

I roll on top of Sasuke, kissing his neck gently, earning a soft moan from him. I love it when I get this reaction. "No.. Sakura stop... I can't.. oh gawd.. Sakura.. Gaara." I love it when he begs me to stop, he's been good about not cheating, but that is all about to end. You see I've been trying to sabotage their relationship for awhile now, and it almost worked once, but this time there will be no flaws, I will win this one.

"Sasuke baby, don't deny it. You're so tense and I can feel the sexual tension pouring out of you. C'mon baby relieve yourself for once?" I smile seductively and grind against him, earning another moan from him, feeling his length against my thigh. "See baby, I can release this from you." I grope him, making him moan louder. "Sakura stop." He doesn't sound very convincing, and all I have to do is wait for just a little while longer, until that brat gets here and my entire plan is complete. I press my lips agains his, he tries to wriggle out, but it's a failed attempt. "Sasuke stop resisting and relax, he'll never find out."

I smile as I hear the door open and a small intake of breath, I turn to see who it is and no surprise here, it's that little brat Gaara. "Sasuke...?" I love the sound of his pain, and he makes it so obvious, but hey who wouldn't be hurt if they walked in on the person they love with their ex girlfriend half naked on a bed? I sure as hell would be. "Oh Gaara how nice of you to join us, would you like to see the show or do you want to end it now." I grin at him evilly when he turns to look at me, his eyes are broken, there's nothing. Finally I win. "Gaara...? Gaara no.. NO! It's not what you think!" What's this I see? A flash of anger? "Stop it Sasuke, it's done. For real this time, everything really is just a lie." Hah; too bad for him he didn't know that Sasuke actually wasn't lying, he didn't have a choice.. One word people... bondage. I'm expert at it, and Gaara was too hurt to even notice, poor little thing.

My planned was a success, and now to have my way with Sasuke....

* * *

**Gaara's POV again... and another timeskipidydoda.**

I can't believe this, him, her, everything. How could he do this to me? How could he just... AGH! I scream and throw a picture of us across my room, glass going everywhere as I collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Why did this have to happen, why now? I look over, spotting my notebook and a pen, I crawl towards it and grab them both, opening the pages as I immediately begin writing a song to sing

* * *

**TIMESKIP TO TALENT SHOW, week or two after tragedy!!!! p.Q**

I walk on stage, spotting Sasuke in the crowd, my heart is heavy with pain, this song is for him, the talent show just happened to be a good opportunity for the entire school to know my heart. A lot of this is just... edited to go, but you know how song writing is.

I walk up to the piano, they had called my name before I came out on stage and now everyone is waiting for me to start, I sit down and begin to play:

_Would you believe me if I said I was sorry  
The question wasn't meant to hurt,  
It was just my fear of losing you.  
And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you  
I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed  
Where you gave yourself to me.  
Where I gave myself to you_.

My heart is pounding in my chest, my eyes aren't going to leave Sasuke's no matter what, I can see the understanding and sadness going through his eyes.  
Good he deserves to feel like me.

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place_

_Maybe it was wrong of me to think I could keep you  
And maybe it's the last few drinks  
Taking over my mouth and all I've been thinking  
I want you to know that I am fine here without you  
But I can't bring myself to lie to you.  
And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you  
I've been filling up the empty space between you and I_

_Between you and I, he could never compare to you  
Between you and I, I still keep your pictures underneath my bed  
Where he gives himself to me.  
Where I give myself to you._

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place, oh..._

_Yeah..._

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better_

_But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place  
Yeah the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the plac_e

I nod and walk offstage, the crowd clapping for me and cheering, I haven't been able to get Sasuke off of my mind this whole time, it's driving me CRAZY! I walk outside, breathing the fresh air, and letting the wind sooth me. "Gaara..?"

* * *

**Ohhh; Who could it beee???**

It might surprise you in the end, maybe not. :)  


**So what did you think,  
Was it long enough for you guys?  
I hope so, I wrote all that even though I had serious writers block.  
Give me some suggestions?  
Oh&The next chapter won't have as much music I promise,  
but music just seemed needed in this one,  
I have no idea why though.  
**

**Have suggestions?  
R&R!**

**TBC  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kei...?" he smiles sweetly. "Hey Gaara." ...what the flip is Kei doing here... Uhm Kei... if you don't mind me asking... why are you here?"He's looking at me like I'm an idiot... maybe I should start taking a hint, jeeze.. "I'm here to congratulate you on your wonderful performance tonight." He smiles and I take a good look at him, my eyes widen as I take in Kei's appearance, he looks pretty hot might I say, he's wearing a white v-neck shirt and denim skinny jeans, his long hair flying freely around his face. "I know, sexy aren't I?" I blush and look into Kei's sensual blue eyes. They look almost silver. "So how are you Gaara?" I shrug my shoulders and continue to stare into his eyes, they're oddly hypnotizing. "I guess I'm okay, I'm still really depressed, it's been really hard lately you know?" Kei nods and smiles at me adoringly. "You know Gaara, you did really good tonight." I give him a half smile. "Thanks Kei, it was a pretty hard song to sing." Kei eyes me slightly. "So Gaara, did you write that song?" I nod and smile softly "Yeah, it came directly from the heart, I wrote it because... because everything has been hurting so badly lately". Kei is looking at me strange.... Like... Like he wants something, like he's... getting something. "Gaara..." his voice is barely above a whisper. He's looking at me so intensely, it's scaring me.

My eyes widen as Kei walks up to me, walking up really close, &&I mean he's really REALLY close, to the point where his nose is brushing mine, and he's about what? A foot taller than me. Its strange, yet amazing, this feeling.. it feels like.. like butterflies... something I thought I could never feel towards another person. "Gaara.. I heard about what that scum Sasuke did to you." My eyes widen and I take a step back from him. "What do you mean you heard about what Sasuke did to me?? Nobody knows about what he did for us to break up, and it's none of your business so stay out of it, Kei." I glare at him, you know. With one of those Ill-eat-you-if-you-say-another-word-omg-shut-the-fuck-up-I-eat-you-RAWR looks.... and he's SMILING! Ugh, asshole! "Gaara c'mon now, chill out okay, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I promise you, that will never happen again..." I look at him funny. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I'm not going to let that happen to you again, at least.. at least if you're with me."

My heart literally just skipped a beat. I don't know what to say.. Kei.. Kei likes me.. this is so... strange.. so unexpected. I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, what to say, I mean this is so early.. way to early... Kei... he's.. he's grabbing my chin and leaning in even closer. "So what do you say Gaara? Let me be yours, and in return let yourself be mine." This is too much, too early "Kei.. I don't... What's going on Kei? Why the sudden outburst?"Kei is glaring at me now. "Gaara... do you.. do you know how long I've wanted that Gaara? For years... Gaara, I've wanted to call you mine for years, but for all those years you've been pining after Sasuke, I hoped.. well I hoped you'd realize that he's not good enough for you, that he doesn't deserve you. Well, no one deserves you Gaara, you're perfect, an angel Gaara, an angel amongst demons, and Sasuke had no right to break you, nobody has the right to break you. No man should give up something as.. as beautiful as you Gaara." I can feel his words against my lips, his breath caressing my face, his hair tickling me, I don't like this, this isn't Sasuke, this isn't my love. "Kei..." but he quickly cuts me off, planting a kiss gently, lovingly on my lips. I try and push him away but he's too strong. I guess he took a hint because he's pulling away now.

"What.. Kei... I mean.. Don't you think it's just a little early for this?" Kei looks upset. "Gaara... I know you and Sasuke just broke up, but I just want to protect you.. just want to make sure you're okay. I don't want to push you into anything I just.. I just.. ugh.. I don't know." I smile at him. "Jeeze Kei, You should think before you just rush into things ya know?" He's smiling sadly. "It kinda sucks that you don't want me Gaara, I guess everyone get's rejected though." I smile at him. "You have to understand Kei, it's just way too early... and Sasuke.. Well Sasuke is still everything to me you know. Feelings just don't change because the person hurts you.. at least not feelings this strong." Kei is shifting legs. "I understand Gaara, and I'm not going to push you okay, I'm going to get you to like me the old fashioned way." He's giving me a determined smile. "Kei... things honestly don't work like that... but okay. Do what you want." He looks crestfallen and I sigh. "Sasuke has my heart Kei.. and I honestly believe that he always will. I've givin up hope Kei. I'm just not ready for another relationship yet, and I doubt I'll ever be, so Kei don't waste your time on me okay." I guess it's his turn to glare.

"I'm not giving up on you Gaara, and I never will." Uhm.. creepy stalker much? "Jeeze Kei, chill. You can waste your time on me if you want, I was just giving you a fair warning, no need to go creepy stalker bitch on me." He's blushing now. HAH! I wiiiiiiiinnnnn. Bitch. "Gaara... I.. uhm.. did I really sound like a creepy stalker?" I smile "Yes Kei, and now I'm going to be afraid to go to sleep at night. I'll be to afraid that you'll come through my window and rape me. I'm also going to be scared to take a shower. Don't want you watching me ya' know?" His blush is deepening. Ehehehe, I'm so cruuuueeeelll. :D "Gaara.. I didn't mean it like that.. I mean I'm not stalking you or anything." I cock my head. "There's no need to deny it Kei, I mean it's really creepy and all that, but I understand. I mean I AM the sexiest thing since cheese." he blinks and starts laughing. "So you weren't being serious?" I put my hands on my hips and stomp my foot... this bitch is too gullible. "I'm not joking, Kei. I am the sexiest thing since cheese, and I mean your stalker tendencies creep me the eff out." He blinks and shakes his head. "For the last time I am NOT a stalker!" I laugh and break out into song, just to catch him off gaurd. "Aloha baby let's go to the beach!" I say in probably the most high pitched voice ever. I deepen my voice like... ape deepen it. "YEAH! Girls in bikinis are waiting for me!" I resqueak my voice. "but I was hoping for a summer romance!" I reape my voice. "So why don't you take a chance?" LMAO Kei's face is.. well priceless. "Uhh Gaara.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... Why?" He's looking at me like I'm insane. "You just broke out into song... and well you sounded insane." I nod. "Is that against the law or something?" He shakes his head. "No, but it's weird." I blink and break out into dance. "Go cheetah get bannana. Hey monkey get funky!" Lmaooooooo. "Okay... Gaara I'm just going to go that now. I'll.. see you later." I nod and start dancing again. "I am a super star with a big big house and a big big car! I am a super star and I don't care who are!" I look at Kei who is still staring at me. "What?" He shrugs his shoulders and backs up. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" He nods and turns around, I wait until he's gone and I start busting out in laughter, I can't even believe all this. It's freaking hilarious. "Still have your humor I see." I freeze, my eyes wide as I turn around. "What... what are you doing here?" I can't believe this. "I just came back here to smoke a cigarette." I look at him funny. "You smoke?" He nods. "Now I do, why does it matter to you anyways?" I blink and look down. "Look Sasuke... I can't deal with you right now, I'm just going to leave." Sasuke looks down, he looks like he's shaking. "Can't... Can't deal with me? Hah, what a fucking excuse. Can't deal with me, won't even listen to the person he 'loves'" I cannot believe he just said that. "Excuse me..? Did you just sarcasticly say that I love you? Oh my god Sasule.. you really are an asshole, you claim that I don't love you, Sasuke I didn't do anything but love you, you're the one who doesn't love me you cheating slut." He flinches. "Gaara... Gaara you're so blind." He laughs softly. "You have no idea do you..? Heh, I guess it doesn't matter now, your mind is already made up, you don't want me anymore, you want nothing to do with me anymore." I glare at him. "Don't try this pity act with me Sasuke, I don't care anymore. I'm sorry but I won't attend your pity party."

He steps toward me. "You don't care..? So I was right, you don't love me anymore." I glare at him. "I never said that Sasuke, I just don't care about your act okay. Look let me do you a favor, I'll ask the sun to shine away from you, today so you can cry. If that's what you want, alright." He's looking at me weirdly. "Quit quoting Ne-yo you douche, and you know what Gaara, I don't want your pity, pity doesn't matter to me." I roll my eyes. "I don't matter to you Sasuke, you've proved that." He shakes his head and laughs. "I've proven it... all because you're blind. HAH! Gaara you really have no idea what happened do you??? Even though Sakura has been going around telling EVERYONE, you still don't know... you probably don't care." He takes a drag from his cigarette. I glare at him angrily. "I know what I saw Sasuke, that bullshit about what Sakura 'did' is way over the top, and I highly doubt it's the truth. You probably started those rumors anyways." Sasuke sighs and takes another drag from his cigarette. "And I thought you knew me better than that. I mean, I don't start rumors Gaara, look... If you want proof, why don't you ask Sakura herself... She'll tell you.. maybe." he shrugs and takes another drag from his fag... hah fag gay.. lmao, and I rhymed! WHOO Two points for Gaara! :D

I roll my eyes at him. "You two probably set it all up, it wouldn't surprise me." He's looking at me like I'm crazy. "Hah, you.. you.. you really think that..? Like that is an actual thought in your mind... Oh my god Gaara... I haven't even talked to Sakura since that night okay. I haven't planned anything with that whore." He laughed and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind Gaara, forget this even happened. You're done, I'm dead, this is stupid. I give up."  
Sasuke... he just can't stop hurting me.. I want him to leave me alone, but.. a huge part of me doesn't want him to give up on me... I guess I'm not worth it. "You are worth it Gaara, you've always been worth it... I wouldn't be giving up on you if it wasn't for the fact that I've given up hope, okay. If there was a chance... even the smallest, slightest chance I could win you back... could convince you of the truth, I would. Without any hesitation I would Gaara, I promise." I look up at him with tear filled eyes I had no idea I had said that out loud. "Sasuke..." He just.. got the chills... because I said his name? "Gaara, I really miss you, you know, and I know you don't believe this, but what's going around at school is true okay, I swear. I swear on everything I've got Gaara, I just want you to know that. I love you Koi, and I always will." The tears are spilling. "Sasuke, I.. I..." I turn and run away, not knowing what else to do.

This is all too much for me, this pain, this confusion, it's all too much. I know what I saw, so why is he even trying, why did he give up. UGH! What's wrong with me?!? I hate this, I hate him... I hate what he can make me feel. It's raining, and I have no idea where I'm running too, I've completely forgotten about the talent show, I don't care about that right now, I just want away from the pain, away from Sasuke... Away from all of this confusion. I collapse in the middle of some random street and start sobbing, I hate this, when is it going to END! I scream , not being able to hold this in. I'm glad there's no cars, or else I'd be dead... it's kinda strange though... no cars.. I continue to sob and look up when I hear footsteps. My eyes widen... why did he have to follow me...? "Go away Sasuke! Why can't you just leave me alone?" He sighs and kneels down beside me. "Gaara, please... just ignore that its me and let me help you, there's no need for you to get sick. Just come to my house and my mom will take care of you, I'll leave you alone after that... if that's what you honestly want. Look Gaara.. I love you and I just want whats best for you, so please come with me Gaara." I look at him like he's crazy. "So you hurt me, lie to me, then ask me to come to your house... Sasuke are you insane.. I hat eyou, I don't want anything to do with you!" His eyes... He's broken, completely and utterly broken..

Words... My words.. they broke him, tore him apart... Maybe Sasuke really does love me.. "Gaara... Please, my house is just around the corner, please just come on... I don't want you to get sick... especially with your problem it wouldn't be good Gaara, please just get out of the rain." I look at him and look down. "Okay Sasuke, but I don't want you to talk to me... or come near me, the only person I want to see is your mom." He sighs "Okay Gaara, just as long as you get out of this rain." He stands up and holds out his hand, Sasuke... he looks so beautiful with his hair wet and... No... I can't think things like this... He hurt me too bad. I... "Sasuke..." I take his hand and he pulls me up, but he pulls so hard and I end up falling into his arms.. "Sasuke, what are you doing??" He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my neck, oh god these feelings, I can't take them. "God Gaara, I miss you so much." I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, enjoying the last hug I'll probably ever get from the love of my life. "I miss you too Sasuke... Gawd, this is so confusing, trying to sort out these emotions, and you make it so much harder Sasu... So much harder." He pulls away from me and looks at me sadly. "Gaara, I know this won't help... but can I kiss you... just one last time... and then I promise I'll take you home and leave you alone... please Gaara..." I.. oh gawd Sasuke.. "I.. Yes Sasuke... just one last kiss." He smiles sadly then leans down, lips touching mine ever so gently, not a kiss but... an almost kiss. He's teasing me.. himself.. He finally leans in all the way and pulls my body in towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck. There's no tongue, just a kiss, a soft.. sweet, adoring kiss. Gawd I miss him. He pulls away looking at me for a minute then starts to pull away... but I don't want it to stop, I want more of him, I feel so deprived. Gawd Sasuke... why are you doing this...? He picks me up bridal style then starts walking home. "Sasuke.. you know I can walk by myself right..?" He won't look at me... I wonder why. "I know Gaara, but I just want to hold you."

Gawd Sasuke.. You're making this so much harder than it should be. This is just so much confusion... So much. We're at his house.. I guess when I ran I ran to the only place that felt like home.. Sasuke's road... I ran awhile.. Holy crap. He puts me down and takes out his keys, he unlocks the door and steps inside, he gives me one last look then turns and heads for his room. I guess he can keep a promise. "Sasuke honey!" It's his mom. "How was the talent show?" I smile "It was good ma!" I hear her stop banging around in the kitchen. "Gaara..? Gaara honey is that you..?" She walks into the foyer and smiles happily when she see's me, running over to envelope me in a bone crushing hug. "Gaara I missed you sweetie, oh my your soaked! Let's get you out of those clothes and into some nice dry ones okay..?" I smile and nod. "Okay ma, but uhm... who's clothes am I going to where? Don't say Sasuke's don't say Sasuke's. "Sasuke's of course sweetie, unless you want to wear some of mine." I sigh and shake my head. "I guess it's okay. She smiles and walks to Sasuke's door. The door opens before she knocks and clothes are handed to her. "Oh.. Sasuke thank you darling." She looks at him for a minute. "Baby.. are you okay..?" I blink for a minute. "Yeah Mama. I'm fine." His voice sounds all stuffy.. like.. like he's been crying."Sasuke, hold on a minute okay baby." He just closes the door and his mom walks over to me, handing me his clothes. "You can stay in the guest bedroom darling, I'll be out in a second.

I nid and walk into the bedroom that was pretty much mine. Sasuke and I went and bought all sorts of stuff, painted it, and decorated it and all sorts of stuff... I used to stay here all the time... I sit down on the bed and look at the pictures of Sasuke and I. It looks like he's been in here, or someone has... I undress and put on Sasuke's clothes.. they smell so much like him. I fall back into my bed, snuggling up underneath the covers, breathing in Sasuke's scent and slowly drifting asleep. I'm so tired, I don't think I can take anymore. My eyes drift shut as darkness conumes me.

Sasuke's POV

My mom is comforting me as I cry, I haven't done this in years.. not me who's supposed to be strong and unbreakable.. it's insane.. I need to talk to Hinata... I need to talk to someone who can help me get him back, my mom just doesn't understand. "Sasuke, what happened?" I sob as I tell her the events that happened tonight. "Mom he hates me, he told me he hates me, I can't deal with this mom, I can't deal without him. It's all Sakura's fault, I didn't know she'd go to such extremes, mom she drugged me... drugged me then tied me to the fucking bed, and Gaara didn't even care... He won't listen to me, he hates me mom.. oh gawd he hates me." She pats my wet hair and pulls me into her shoulder as I sob. "Mommy I'm so scared, I don't want to be alone.. I don't want to be without Gaara, mom what am I supposed to do..?" She sighs and kisses my forehead. "Make him listen to you Sasuke, make him know the truth." I sit up and look up at her. "How mom, how am I supposed to do that?" She smiles at me sadly. "Let it come from the heart, you must figure out a way Sasuke, your own heartfelt way." I blink and pick up my notebook, the one I write all my songs in. I start writing, tears still falling steadily. Ugh, it's going to be a looong night..

The Next morning. Gaara's POV. :D

Ugh. what's that noise, it sounds like banging and noise and I don't want to get up, I love staying in my bed at Sasuke's house.... Wait.. Sasuke's house... I jump up looking around... Woah.. This is insane, I never thought I'd wake up to this again. I sigh and get out of bed, the clothes I wore yesterday dry and folded on the black dresser in my room. I grab my clothes and take off Sasuke's. When I'm done getting dressed I walk out into the kitchen, but Sasuke's not there. I frown and look around. "You looking for Sasuke sweetheart?" I look at mom and nod. "Yeah where is he?" She shakes her head, and smiles. "You'll find out in a little while, come and get some breakfast, I made pancakes and bacon." I smile and run into the dining room. She laughs and makes me a plate, setting it down in front of me, I grab some butter and syrup and pour it all over the place. "Gawd I miss your cooking." I began scarfing down her delicious food, enjoying every minute of it. She smiles and sits down beside me, watching me eat with a strange look on her face. I stop eating and look at her. "You okay ma..?" She sighs and looks away. "Yes dear, I'm just worried about Sasuke, he's been in his room for weeks... and he hasn't eaten in awhile... and last night... He just completely broke down. He's sleeping right now, I guess he didn't sleep well last night.." I look down at my food, not so hungry anymore. "Ma.. I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't be treated like that you know?" She smiles at me and stands up ruffling my hair. "I know Gaara-dear, I understand completely... but Sasuke doesn't, and I'm extremely worried." I nod and finish eating, it's rude not too. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walk to Sasuke's room. the door is cracked slightly... I look in and Sasuke is awake, and just sitting there. Gawd he looks so good in just his boxers... but Ma was right he hasn't been eating.

I frown and knock on his door, he looks up. "Come in." I push the door open and step in, his eyes widening at the sight of me. "Gaara...? What are you doing..?" I smile at him sadly. "Sasuke... how come you haven't been eating?" He looks at me and looks away. "I'm too depressed Gaara... I get sick every time I eat now." I frown and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "Sasuke, will you please eat something? Pretty pretty please?" He looks up at me again. "I can't Gaara, it makes me sick, and I personally don't feel like puking right now." I walk over to him and sit next to him on his bed. "Sasuke this isn't good for you, you need to get over me Sasuke, you need to move on so that you can get better." I can't believe I'm telling him this.. not when I want him back so bad. "Gaara I've tried, but it just doesn't work like that. Gaara listen... There's something I need to show you." He stands up and walks to his dresser grabbing some pants and putting them on. "C'mon, it's in the piano room." He grabs his notebook and walks out his door, not even waiting for me. I stand up and follow him to the piano room. His mom loves to play Piano, that's all she does in her spare time.

I open the door and Sasuke is sitting at the piano, notebook open and he begins to play. (A/N I have to put this song in here guys, I know you must be like "Quit putting songs in here Kaida!" But I can't helllpp it!! D:)

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,  
surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine.  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side,  
and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time.  
I found my place in the world,  
could stare at your face for the rest of my days._

Now I can breathe turn my insides out,  
and smother me,  
warm and alive I'm all over you,  
would you smother me?

Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone,  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own.  
Hold me too tight, stay by my side,  
and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time  
I found my place in the world  
could stare at your face for the rest of my days.

Now I can breathe turn my insides out  
and smother me  
warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me  
smother me  
smother me

When I'm alone time goes so slow,  
I need you here with me,  
and how my mistakes have made your heart break,  
still need you here with me,  
so baby I'm, baby I'm here.

Now I can breathe turn my insides out  
and smother me,  
warm and alive I'm all over you,  
would smother me.  
Now I can breath turn my insides out,  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you,  
would you smother me.  
Smother me  
Smother me

Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,  
Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,  
Let me be the one who calls you baby,  
the one who calls you baby.

I can't believe this.. That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard... I'm in tears, it's... Oh gawd I can't even begin.. Sasuke.. He wrote that from his heart... Sasuke loves me.. He meant all of that, I can feel it.. but He still cheated on me... I just need a little more time away from him before I can be with him again... Oh Sasuke. "So Gaara... What do you think?" I look at him and smile. "It was gorgeous Sasuke, I never knew you could sing like that... I always thought you sucked when you sang." He smiles softly. "I know you did Gaara, it was all a surprise for you when I wrote you a song... that song is gone now, but it was still meant for you... This one... This one is all for you Gaara, I want you to take it to heart, I put everything that's left in mine into this song." I look at him and smile. "Sasuke, can you please just give me a little more time before we get back together, I still need to sort these things out." He smiles sadly. "I understand Gaara... but there is a chance for me right?" I smile and walk too him. "Theres always a chance for you Sasuke, I love you okay, and I always will." He smiles and stands up. "I love you Gaara." I smile at him. "I love..." the next thing I know I collapse, landing in the arms of Sasuke. "Gaara! Gaara! Are you okay? Gaara??" Everything... everything is getting dark. "Sasuke..." and then there was nothing.


End file.
